In the long term our goal is to use theoretical techniques to understand the structure, function, and dynamics of proteins. In order to move toward this goal, we need to further develop theoretical methods to study chemical reactions in solutions and in enzymes and to apply these methods to systems of biological interest. The research of catalytic mechanisms has been facilitated through association with the Computer Graphics Lab. The high resolution graphics terminals maintained by CGL allow for easy determination of structural changes at different points along the reaction pathway. In addition to using CGL computers to examine the structures, I have used software (such as MIDAS) which is developed and maintained by CGL to display chemical systems. Wile other software is available for molecular graphics MIDAS has proven itself to be easy to use and well supported. Access to the CGL staff to answer questions and the use of facilities has proved invaluable.